


Sunshine

by frozenkingdom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama ha il difetto d'aver la mente statica, incastrata nel passato. Non tutto si supera in una notte soltanto; o in una settimana, un mese, persino un anno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, io non volevo pubblicare questa storia, ma la mia co-kohai mi ha moralmente obbligato. Un po' come 'esperimento' per superare la mia insicurezza cronica.   
> Che poi-- neanche la storia era programmata. Ho visto il prompt su tumblr e... insomma... sono un ragazzo debole.

**_Sunshine_ **

Quando Kageyama arriva davanti alla palestra è sorpreso di non aver incontrato Hinata nel tragitto, di non essere stato sfidato a chi arriva prima e di non aver accettato la sfida.  
Si rende conto di aver corso comunque, ed ha il fiatone. Però è sorpreso. Da qualche tempo -settimane? Mesi?- Hinata è sempre in ritardo. Non ci pensa, però, e saluta Daichi e Sugawara, che sono arrivati prima di lui.  
Aspettano che arrivino anche gli altri, e quando entrano Kageyama si guarda indietro, ma non vede nessuno coi capelli rossi.  
"Kageyama, cosa stai guardando?"  
"Niente… arrivo."  
La palestra è enorme. Gli spalti sono colmi di persone, le voci degli altri giocatori si sovrappongo l'una sull'altra, il rumore delle scarpe sul parquet e delle pallonate contro le mani riempie le orecchie e rimbomba nell'aria.  
Inspira profondamente, ad occhi chiusi, riaprendoli poi sullo spazio attorno a lui.  
"C'é odore di Air Salonpas." dice, ed i suoi compagni di squadra lo fissano, "È l'odore delle competizioni." aggiunge, e non ha idea del perché Noya-san lo stia guardando con gli occhi spalancati, prima di voltarsi come se avesse detto qualcosa di offensivo.  
Non capisce neanche perché prima di tutto faccia un giro ai bagni.  
Sa solo che quando ritorna in campo, a riscaldarsi, qualcosa non va. Manca qualcosa, nell'aria, attorno a lui, dentro di lui forse, ma manca. Come se ci fosse più spazio attorno a loro, come se la palestra fosse vuota.  
Ma la partita inizia. E gli occhi di Kageyama sono sulla palla, sugli avversarsi, sugli attaccanti, la sua concentrazione è a mille e non c'è spazio per altro nella sua testa.  
Solo la pallavolo.  
' _Prima alzata, Tanaka-senpai, punto. Seconda alzata, Tanaka-senpai, ricezione avversaria, contrattacco, terza alzata, Asahi-san, punto. Quarta alzata, Tanaka-senpai, bloccata, salvata da Noya-san, quinta alzata, Asahi-san. Punto._ '  
Non ha tempo di pensare ad altro. Non può. Deve vincere, /devono/ vincere. Sono corvi che devono ritornare a volare, hanno bisogno che lui si fidi di loro e lui ha bisogno che loro si fidino di lui.  
L'alzata per Asashi-san dev'essere lontana dalla rete. Per Tanaka-senpai, invece, più vicina. Quando toccherà a Tsukisuima la deve fare più lenta.  
Sta imparando. Sta imparando.  
' _Ricezione di Daichi, sesta alzata, Tanaka-senpai, ricezione avversaria, blocco, punto. Ricezione di Noya-san, settima alzata, Asahi-san, ricezione avversaria, blocco superato, ricezione di Daichi, ottava alzata--_ '  
È il momento. È il momento di utilizzare l'arma della Karasuno, ciò che li contraddistingue.  
Kageyama allarga appena le gambe, abbassa le spalle, rilassa il viso.  
"Kageyama, no!"  
" _Hinata_!"  
Ciò che accade dopo è un film a rallentatore, una pellicola già vista. La palla si allontana dalle sue mani, lanciata all'indietro, compie un arco, per poi cadere a terra, rimbalzando sul pavimento.  
Non sarebbe dovuto accadere. Da quando è alla Karasuno, Kageyama ha lentamente imparato a non avere più paura che qualcosa del genere potesse accadere. Non doveva, non poteva!  
'Mi stanno allontanando? Di nuovo? Cos'ho sbagliato?!'  
"Time-out! Time-out!"  
La voce del coatch gli arriva ovattata. Vuole metterlo in panchina? Ma stava andando tutto così bene… forse preferisce far giocare Sugawara-san per calmare gli altri? Ma la situazione non è tesa. Sono in vantaggio. Hanno appena incominciato a giocare e stanno facendo un ottimo lavoro… cos'altro deve imparare?  
"Kageyama… per favore, siediti…"  
Sugawara-san lo guarda con occhi tristi, così come Daichi dietro di lui e, ancora, gli altri non lo guardano, abbattuti.  
'Ho sbagliato qualcosa?' pensa.  
Vede Takeda-sensei parlare con l'arbitro, continuando ad inchinarsi e sicuramente proferendo scuse su scuse, mentre Kageyama sente gli occhi inumidirsi.  
Perché Hinata non ha schiacciato la sua alzata?  
"Kageyama-- Perché hai chiamato Hi--"  
"Doveva schiacciare." li interrompe, e la sua voce trema. Non vuole farla tremare, non vuole, non deve, "Doveva… Doveva schiacciare la mia alzata. Lui… doveva schiacciarla, doveva fare punto, io…"  
Sente una mano accarezzargli la guancia, che scopre essere bagnata.  
"Lo sai perché non può. Siediti, sei ancora scosso, vuoi dell'acqua?"  
Lo sa. Lo sa e non lo vuole sapere.  
Kageyama non vuole sapere che c'è stato un incidente, non vuole sapere che un pazzo in macchina è andato addosso alla bici di Hinata. Non vuole sapere della corsa in ospedale, non vuole sapere della chiamata a scuola. Non vuole assolutamente sapere di come il coatch Ukai li abbia chiamati, di come gli abbia detto cosa era successo.  
Kageyama non lo vuole sapere, ma lo sa. Sa benissimo del gelo che ha attraversato la squadra, sa quando si è svolto il funerale, sa tutti i fazzoletti che ha passato a Natsu.  
Lo sa e non lo vuole sapere. Perché sapere significa accettare.  
E non vuole farlo. Fanculo, non lo vuole accettare. Non può accettarlo, non deve, nessuno può obbligarlo ad accettare. Non possono imporgli di accettare passivamente la morte di Hinata, non possono, come si permettono?!  
Come… come si è permesso?  
"Kageyama!"  
Sente una fitta di dolore alle ginocchia e sa di essere caduto a terra. Ma sa anche che la fatica a respirare è causata dai singhiozzi. Perché deve piangere? Perché quell'idiota non schiaccerà più le sue alzate? Perché può star tranquillo di non ricevere pallonate sulla nuca? Perché non deve più urlargli di quanto debba allenarsi di più, di quanto la sua ricezione faccia schifo, di quanto lui sia… lui sia… !  
Di quanto lui sia importante.  
"Kageyama, vieni. Alzati, andiamo via."  
"L-La partita…"  
"Al diavolo, hai bisogno di calmarti."  
Sente un paio di braccia circondargli il busto e piano, lentamente, si rimette in piedi. Ma ha la testa pesante, il petto stanco, le gambe molli, il fiato corto… non vuole andarsene dal campo. Devono rimanere tutti insieme.  
'Il più forte è chi rimane sul campo fino alla fine.'  
Lui non è forte. Non è forte perché ha bisogno di qualcuno per camminare, ha bisogno di un fazzoletto per asciugarsi le lacrime, ha bisogno di urlare e scalciare.  
L'aria è fredda, fuori, e qualcuno apre un ombrello. Piove, piove ed è orribilmente ironico.  
Gli uccelli non si librano in aria, con la pioggia; si è spento il sole, e la Karasuno non vola.

 ** _Fine_**.


End file.
